


A Fleet of Cracked Ships

by Lucario389



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Clubbing, Drinking, F/M, Handcuffs, Humor, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, One Shot Collection, Partying, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Club, Sexual Humor, Size Difference, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucario389/pseuds/Lucario389
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Wildehopps, how Nick and Judy fell in love and had many glorious nights together in bed. However not many people know of the untold stories, the ones of characters forgotten and unloved by authors. This is that story anthology that sheds light on the unsung ships, contributed by many lewd authors in the fandom. One is sure to please!





	1. SavageHopps

Crash!

"What, how!" Judy cried out, stunned that the fox got a strike.

"Ahh haa!" Nick bellowed as he pointed at the knocked over pins and then to Judy, "I got the strike, time to give it up!"

"NO WAY, I WON'T DO IT!" Judy screamed, starting to blush immensely.

"Come on Carrots, a bet is a bet. You agreed that if I get a strike you will have to tell your dirtiest sex story first." Nick was smiling as he sat down next to Judy in the near empty bowling alley.

"I didn't think you would get it. I thought you would missed with how drunk you are!" Judy yelled her explanation for agreeing to the bet.

"Well the thing is, I got lucky to be honest, but still. Who was he? Or was it a her?" asked Nick, wanting to hear the story.

"Ughhhh fine!" Judy submitted as she covered her face with her ears.

...

"I'm so glad you came out with us Judy!" said a pure white rabbit who appeared to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a tank top and jeans.

"Of course! You're my sister, and tonight is your bachelorette party Cindy!" declared Judy, who was wearing a simple checkered, flannel shirt and a nice pair of jeans as well.

"We have a wonderful night planned for you Cindy!" squealed an overly excited brown doe, with nearly half a dozen other does around her agreeing with her.

"You are the best sisters ever!" Cindy screamed as she hugged Judy before the rest joined in on the hugging. "So where we going?"

"Oh you'll see!" teased one of her sisters, and with that they all quickly decided to disband the pile and make their way to a limo waiting by the curb.

"Mom, Dad, we'll be back late!" Cindy called out as she was the last to enter the vehicle. Judy was near the driver's window as her eight other sisters filled the rest of the seats.

"Oh, they have champagne in here!" cheered one of the does as she quickly popped the cork off and began to pour everyone drinks. One by one she handed out a glass to each of her sisters, with Judy and Cindy being the last of them to receive their own glass. The moment she poured herself a glass, she quickly put down the empty bottle and raised her paw into the air.

"To Cindy, may she have a wonderful marriage and a large family! Now let's party!" the spotted doe called out. As one, everyone took a drink from their glasses, followed by someone turning on the radio and tuning it to some cheap club music. Judy couldn't help but smile. She had been so busy working to be a cop that she missed over a dozen weddings and bachelorette parties. But not tonight; tonight she was going out with one of her litter mates.

"This is going to be a killer night ladies!" Cindy yelled as she finished her glass rather quickly. Not a moment passed when everyone else, including Judy, cheered with agreement. Judy wasn't good with girly talk as she was never really interested with it, nor bucks as a matter of fact.

"Oh, he is quite the buck if I must say!" Cindy declared as she started a rather personal story, "The way he would kiss me up and down my neck, it was divine. He knows how to treat me."

"That reminds me of the time I met this rather young buck, couldn't have been a year out of highschool. But boy did he know how to treat a doe," started a light tanned doe, but she was cut off.

"Oh Clarissa, we all know you haven't been with a buck before!" teased Judy, as she knew very well Clarissa was lying.

"Fine, fine, I may not get any but at least I try, Judy," Clarissa joked as she stuck her tongue out at her. Not a second later was the sound of "oooooooohs" filling the interior of the car as "shots" were fired.

"I'm sorry, but I am career-focused at the moment. I don't try to lead every buck I see to bed and try to settle down," Judy defended before taking a sip from her glass.

"Oh but Jude, you are missing out on so much!" argued Cindy, looking over at Judy with a shocked expression.

"Maybe, but it's a choice I have to live with. And why are we talking about me? Tonight is your night Cindy!" Judy said as she attempted to change the topic.

"That's right, and you girls still haven't told me where we are going!" admitted Cindy as she looked at her sisters.

With a collective grin, all the does except Judy and Cindy smiled and giggled as one. The limo finally began to slow down as it pulled up to a club. Both Cindy and Judy blushed as they realized it wasn't a normal club. The Buck's Den was its name, the neon sign flashing with red and blue lights. Standing at the front door was a large hare who wore a black t-shirt and jeans.

"Wait, you girls took me to a strip club?!" Cindy squealed, simultaneously excited and terrified that they'd do this.

"Of course, this will make tomorrow night with your new hubby that much more eventful when you're all hot and flustered from tonight," said Clarissa as the door opened and they began to file out one by one. All the does were giggling while Judy's face turned red as a tomato with embarrassment. She hesitantly followed them into the building, showing her ID as she walked by the bouncer.

Judy was shocked as she entered the building right after all her sisters. Male bucks sauntered around shirtless carrying trays of drinks, both fruity and strong. They were all very handsome, as their chests were toned and chiseled with beautiful shades of brown, grey, tan, and other colors. Her eyes glanced them over by instinct and saw they wore black slacks and bowties around their necks. Judy and her sisters were already becoming flushed at the sight of such prime examples of bucks.

"I can't believe you tricked me into this!" hissed Judy as she looked at her sisters.

"Well, we knew you wouldn't show up if we told you where we were going," Clarissa said with a smile. She grabbed Judy's arm and pulled her over to a table where they were all gathering. Quickly taking a seat, Judy was greeted by a worker who smiled at her and the others.

"Good evening ladies, my name is Wally and I will be your helper for tonight," greeted the buck, who had a bright wheat-colored chest and stomach that looked really good with his solid brown outer coat.

"Thank you Wally. Can you get us all martinis?" Cindy asked as she looked all over the place.

"Very well, I'll be right back with your drinks!" Wally gave them all a very cheerful smile before walking off to grab their drinks.

"You know, this is also a very unique club as well. Just take a look around," suggested one of Judy's sisters. Judy quickly glanced around the room, not really noticing much out of place until her eyes fell on a pair situated in a dark corner. Judy's cheeks blushed profusely as she saw a doe and one of the workers going at it. Judy turned her head to look away, but it was too late. The image of the doe riding the buck was burned into her eyes.

"What kind of club is this?!" Judy asked as she looked at her sisters.

"The one where we all can have fun!" one of the bunnies answered excitedly.

"And now, we present you one of the best here in The Buck's Den!" called out the D.J. as the stage at the very center of the room lit up with lights. "You may know him as the Buck with a Thousand Does, the Internal Spy, and many other titles. So ladies, put your paws together for Agent Jack Savage!"

Judy couldn't help but look at the stage as the curtain at the furthest end of the long platform slowly opened. Eyes widening, she watched as an extremely handsome buck stepped onto the stage. He wore a black suit, white undershirt and black slacks; he even had a black tie, which was very reminiscent of what an actual agent of some kind would wear. His eyes were a bright blue that caught her attention. His fur was grey just like her own, and his ears had solid black tips with a grey band and black band of fur before going back to its grey color. His face had three black stripes of fur on each side that started on his cheeks before going to the back of his head.

Judy was entranced by his look as he casually walked onto the stage. Judy was surprised by how good looking he was as she leaned in to watch the show. She and her sisters, along with nearly every doe in the building, collectively held their breath as the lights slowly died down to only a single beam shining on the buck. A slow beat began before it grew into something rhythmic and energetic playing in the background. Jack placed one leg forward and winked at the crowd. With a twirl and shift of his shoulders and hips he began to move with the beat.

Slowly, he rocked his hips back and forth in a diagonal way. Gradually turning around, he began to let his jacket suit fall down to his elbows. He lifted his arms slightly to keep it from falling to the ground as it hung there, showing off his clothed back to the ladies in the building. Glancing barely over his shoulder and with a light smirk, he turned around and whipped his jacket over his head as he began to rock his hips again.

Cheering could be heard as does whistled, shouted and eeped at the ravishing sight. A warmth could be felt in Judy as she eye-humped the rabbit on stage. She watched with eagerness as the jacket flew from his paws into the crowd. One lucky doe managed to catch it with glee. Turning her gaze back to the buck, she stared as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt with the beat of the music. How he did this while keeping in tune with the music astounded Judy. Before she knew it, his bare, grey chest was revealed to the world as it fell to the floor. Judy felt her blood rush as he turned around, showing off everything he owned: his smooth fur, his slightly rippling muscles running up and down his chest and back, and that tail of his that swished in time with the rhythm as he waved his ass back and forth from side to side.

"You enjoying the show Judy?" asked Clarissa, nudging the gray doe on the shoulder, "I can smell you are!"

Judy's flushed even harder as she realized that she was enjoying the show more than she cared to admit, smelling her own aroused scent in the air, along with others. "Uhh umm, yes," Judy admitted as she blushed with embarrassment at being caught. Before any more comments could be said, Wally returned with their drinks and began to hand them out to each of them. Judy started to sip hers immediately as her gaze returned to the show.

Jack was now shirtless and had his tie hanging off his shoulders. With a roll of his shoulders, it dropped to the floor. He gave that teasing smirk once again before planting both feet on the ground firmly. Gripping the fabric over his thighs, he pulled forward and up, hard. The action revealed that he was wearing tear away pants and that he was practically naked save for a bright blue thong covering his goods. All the does, including Judy, began to whoop and whistle, as the tiny thing barely contained the buck.

Judy was mesmerized by the performance as her paw slowly snaked its way down her body. She watched as the bulge bounced around while he continued to dance and tease the ladies. Judy noticed a motion to her right and looked to see a couple of her sisters leave with a couple bucks to get some "private" sessions. She couldn't believe this was happening as one of bucks grabbed a small square from a bowl at the front of the hallway that led to the back.

"Hey there miss, would you like a special show with Agent Savage?" asked Wally as he saw her flushed and antsy.

"I… I don't know…" admitted Judy as she looked back at the stage just as Jack began to walk off.

"Well, he'll be in room seven in that hallway in case you were wondering. If you wait too long some other doe might get to him first tonight." Wally winked before walking away.

Judy stared at all the "couples" heading to the rooms or forgoing them by taking to the corners.

The heady smell of sex, buck arousal and doe scents was too much. Her mind began to get cloudy as her body betrayed her. She wanted to leave right then, but she couldn't leave her sisters behind and ruin both the evening and her littermates' party. One by one, all but Cindy was off with some buck as they disappeared into rooms. Judy could feel her body's desire to mate get stronger as the sounds of does getting laid could be heard. "Damn my sensitive ears!" Judy thought.

"This isn't a club. It's a brothel, but for us does!" Judy thought as it finally dawned on her what this place was. The establishment began to smell something fierce of bucks and does as certain acts occurred. She couldn't help it when her paw pushed its way into her pants and she started to rub herself. The urge was too much, all the titillating scents overpowering her mind. With a gasp, she began to tend to the fire in her loins, but it wasn't enough.

"Judy, if you want it that bad, go ahead! I have a buck of my own to return to tonight, so I'll be fine. Besides, I'm enjoying the shows," teased Cindy, rubbing herself furiously in front of Judy.

Tired of the ache, Judy quickly stood up and walked towards the hallway. Nearly jogging, she went right up to the room with the number 7 of the front and knocked.

"Hello?" called out a smooth, kind voice.

"I saw your show and was wondering if you give private sessions," answered Judy, eagerly waiting for his response.

It only took a few moments before the door opened to the buck. He was in black slacks, but otherwise still naked. "Depends." He stopped for a moment as he stared at Judy. "Oh hey, I saw you in the crowd. You were watching me pretty intently."

"Yeah, I never knew anyone could dance like that while stripping. I was very impressed," Judy admitted as she nervously shifted on her toes. She noticed that Jack was slightly taller than her as he stood before her in all his musclebound glory.

"I'm glad you liked it. Usually I don't do this as my private sessions aren't for another hour, but since I was told by my good friend Wally that you seemed to really like the show, I'll give you one right now." Jack stepped out of the way so she could step into the room.

Judy smiled as she walked in, Jack closing the door behind them. "Thank you for this. You're really handsome by the way," Judy bashfully said while she quickly made her way over to a couch in the rather bare room.

"No, thank you for being so kind and complimenting me," smiled Jack as he walked over to the center of the room, "So if you don't mind pressing play on that radio next to you, we can begin."

Judy did as she was told, and soon the room filled with a soft beat that made her think of bad porno music. She didn't mind when Jack began to slowly dance his way towards her and the couch, swaying his hips back and forth just like on stage. Her cheeks grew red as he moved his paws up and down his torso, showing off his impressive build. It was really getting to Judy as she felt the heat rise in her body. Ogling him turned her on, causing her to caress herself at the show.

Jack smiled kindly as he finally reached the couch and started to remove his pants. Watching his slacks drop, Judy was greeted with the sight of the blue thong once again, only this time it was straining. Her eyes focused onto the bulge; it was bigger than on stage, showing he was excited for this as well. Judy began to take her shirt off as Jack helped her up off the couch and danced around her, careful to brush against her without touching her.

Once her shirt was off, she could feel Jack nimbly take care of the straps on her bra, causing them to fall to the floor. She turned to Jack and was growing even more aroused, as his thong was tenting pretty badly now. "I can't believe I'm doing this! I should hold up higher standards! I'm trying to be a cop for fuck's sake!" Judy thought as he slowly began to take her pants off while he continued his entrancing dance. He smelled so good it was intoxicating to her. She gasped when the cool atmosphere of the room hit her inner thighs and the wet spot in the middle of her panties. She stepped out of the pants and walked over to the wall with wobbly legs.

She placed her paw onto the wall and stood there panting for a moment before she felt Jack lightly and gently grip the straps on her hips. "If it's too much, let me know. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," whispered the buck as he slowly began to pull on them.

"Please, keep going," requested Judy as she felt the fabric fall.

She turned around completely to see Jack pulling his own fabric aside. He gently caressed her ass with one paw as they lustfully looked each other in the eye. She lifted her leg slightly, and he rubbed his paw down her thigh. Judy's gasped, looking down and noticing they were both completely nude. His erection stood straight and twitched with each pulse of his heart.

"Are you sure?" asked Jack, giving her a serious look. Judy could only nod, at which Jack then slowly leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Gently, he pressed her up against the wall, using his other paw to lift up her other leg as well. Judy reacted by wrapping her legs around his waist as he took it slow, planting tender kisses up and down her neck. Judy gasped at the soft touches from the buck as he lightly rubbed his member against her folds, teasing her but also getting her even wetter.

"Last time before the point of no return…" cooed Jack as he murmured into her ear.

Judy hesitated at seeing the rabbit dick rubbing against her folds. "Oh god, I can't take it anymore! Fuck me!" Judy moaned. Jack gave her a sensual look that told her he was in this to please her. Jack held her up with one paw and, using the wall as a helper, he reached down with his free paw and angled himself towards her folds. He pushed lightly when he felt his tip enter her, both shuddering at the sensation. Jack was surprised by how tight she was, as he had to press a little harder to get himself deeper into her. Judy gasped at being filled by attractive buck, hugging him closer to her.

Taking his time to not rush things, Jack took a step closer so he could get even deeper. Jack shivered, gripping her ass just as he felt his hips connect with hers. Taking a moment to relish in the heat of the moment, he licked her inner ear and nibbled on it. Judy was groaning with pleasure as she was stuffed, and in her state of bliss, his ear nibbles further excited her. Jack knew what he was doing. Slowly, he retracted from her before pushing in again. The feeling was indescribable as he thrusted into her, again and again.

"Oh Jack, this is amazing, please don't stop." Judy was speaking with a weak voice as she felt his erection stimulate her repeatedly. Jack continued his nibbles and licks on her neck, ears and chest as he continued his gentle thrusting.

After a few minutes of affectionate lovemaking, he began to move faster and harder, feeling she was ready to take more. Judy's gasps and shuddering at the pleasure made Jack smile. He was glad she was enjoying herself. Jack could feel his member squished tightly by her tunnel as he collided with her hips with every push. Her hot walls enveloped him with a gripping love as he pushed her closer and closer.

Judy held onto his back tightly, her body heating up an incredible amount from his actions. Her body quivered as her folds grew wetter with each entry and exit. Jack once again began to speed up and put more force behind his thrusts, and she could feel herself getting close. Judy dug her paws into his fur, the feeling of him overwhelming her senses. "Jack, I'm close!" Judy cried out, her eyes closed as she pulled him closer to her so she could hug him.

"Alright," responded Jack, now pistoning into her. The soft, wet slapping sound of his hips pounding against hers was a wonderful noise for the two of them. The smell of sweat and sex filled the room with an intoxicating aroma. Judy began to cry out as she drew closer to her climax, screaming his name as she was nearly there.

"Alright, here I go!" called out Jack as he was fucking her silly, his erection throbbing like mad. He was close as well and wanted to finished, but not before she did. Doing his best to hold it in, he rammed into her pussy with fervor, his balls slapping into her cheeks. Jack groaned loudly when Judy bit down onto his shoulder as she finally came.

Walls clamping down, she moaned into him as her orgasm hit her hard. Her muscles rippled deep within her and around Jack, her body doing its damndest to milk him for all he was worth. Her legs tightened in a slightly painful vice around Jack as she pulled him in one last time, holding him still while she rode out her orgasm. Being stuck and unable to do any kind of thrusting, Jack quickly began to gyrate his hips to continue that glorious friction once again. Feeling her tighten with such force around him, Jack couldn't help it as his balls scrunched up, reeling up and churning. He felt his load rising and rising in his crotch until it was too much.

With a guttural yell, he came deep into Judy. His seed painted her walls as his cock throbbed and pulsed within her. He grinded into her as he too began to ride out his orgasm. Tossing his head up, he felt his cum flow through his cock and into her. Judy could feel the spurts of warmth as they splashed into her, making her blissful experience last just a little longer than usual. Slowly, they both came down from their sexual highs, his cum starting to drip out of her. Carrying her to the couch, they laid together and held each other tight, relishing in the afterglow for as long as possible.

After a long time, Judy finally spoke up, "That was outstanding, but I have one question."

"And what's that?" asked Jack, curious as to what her question was.

"Where is your condom?" demanded Judy, finally noticing he wasn't wearing one.

"Oh about that. I'm sterile, all the males in my family have that issue," answered Jack before kissing the top of her head, "Don't want to be that guy, but aren't your friends going to worry about you soon?"

"I guess you're right. Give me five more minutes and I'll get out of your fur." Judy smiled as she laid next to Jack, looking him in the eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a virgin?" asked Jack with a serious look on his face.

...

"Wait, your wildest sex story was also your first? And it was in a rabbit brothel?" Nick asked with a look of amazement as he interrupted the story.

"Shut up Nick, but yes… There, you got your story…" grumbled Judy as she gave Nick a death stare.

"You said the buck's name was Jack Savage, right? My turn to tell you a story I have, and it involves a certain rabbit with that name," Nick began, sitting back into his chair.

"Wait, what are you telling me?" asked Judy while looking Nick in the eye, curious as to what he had to say.

"I've met him. Oh, and by the way, he's bi…" Nick smiled as he leaned back and crossed his legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((((Author's Notes)))
> 
> Hello, my name is Lucario389 and I am going to have a little fun and open this story one-shot anthology project up to the lewd writers of Zootopia fandom! That's right, there are so many ships out there being neglected and in obscurity that it should be considered a sin! What I ask is simple: write your favorite cracked ship. It can be as sweet or as crass as you want it to be, just so long as there is LEWD in it! We're talking steamy, yummy smut! Whether it's Bucky and Pronk going at it with a Judy caught in-between, or Bogo and Clawhauser, it doesn't matter. Send it my way!
> 
> The rules are simple:
> 
> 1) SavageHopps (Jack Savage and Judy Hopps) is already off-limits since I wrote a chapter on it just now and WildeSavage (Jack Savage and Nick Wilde) is off-limits. It also goes without saying, Wildehopps (Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde) is a no go, that's been done before! All other ships are free game.
> 
> 2) Your one-shot chapter should be at least 2.5k (2500) words in length.
> 
> 3) There must be at LEAST ONE canon character involved in the lewd crack ship. Which means any of your OCs are fine as long as it is not a self-insert or human. That goes to say that ships like SavageSkye can't be used as both are not canon by technicality.
> 
> 4) All entries will be reviewed by me and a few beta/editor friends for quality and mechanical expertise (grammar, punctuation, etc.), so do write your very best!
> 
> 5) Have fun and write your favorite ship! 
> 
> If you wish to participate send me your one-shot through discord, my name is Lucario389 #7055 feel free to send me a friend request there
> 
> or use the docx system that the Fanfiction has set up. I also have a Deviant Art account where you can message me as well!.
> 
> Have fun and have a wonderful day or night!


	2. Chief BogoxBellwether by Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter was created by an author who wishes to remain anonymous. We talked and worked out some details and we both are happy with what came to be. This chapter was NOT WRITTEN BY ME and as I said before the person who did make this wishes to be anonymous for reasons. Without further waiting I present Chief BogoxBellwether

Something about the prison made Bogo uncomfortable.

Maybe it was the dingy gray walls, the solid steel bars on every door, or the way the guards watched even him as if they didn't truly trust him. 

A loud buzzer sounded, and the iron barred door slid aside. 

Chief Bogo stepped into the small room beyond, where a uniformed timber wolf was waiting. "Hey Chief," the wolf greeted. "Sorry, but you know the drill. I gotta search you."

Bogo just nodded. "Make it quick," he practically growled. 

The wolf did his job briskly, ensuring that Bogo hadn't brought any contraband into the secure facility. He had always thought it somewhat odd that they even had to search the chief of police, but always shrugged it off as a necessary inconvenience. But this time it made him scowl even more deeply than usual. He didn't need this right now.

His search finished, the wolf knocked three times on a two-way window that occupied one wall. There was another loud buzz, and the bars opened again. "The meeting rooms are down the hall and to the right. You'll be in room 7. Go in there and wait while we prepare her."

Bogo didn't acknowledge what the wolf said. He just walked solemnly down the hall of doors.

The buffalo entered a small room that was furnished with only a table and two chairs. He sat down in the one facing the door, leaning his chin on his hooves as his elbows rested on the table. He let out a deep sigh through his nose. “Maybe I shouldn't have come here…” he murmured to himself. He shook his head to clear his doubt. “No. I need to keep my resolve. She’s a fifth of my size. I shouldn’t be scared.” Yet, as he spoke those words, he felt doubt in his heart. 

The door opened, and the manacled source of Bogo’s doubts was lead into the meeting room. Her handcuffs were locked to a metal loop that was welded into the surface of the table. 

The two of them just sat quietly for a few moments, neither completely sure what to say. After what seemed like an eternity, Bogo was the one to break the stony silence. “Hello, Dawn,” he greeted cordially. 

Dawn Bellwether had seen better days. Her wool was tangled and unkempt, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep, and possibly crying. Her spectacles had a large crack in one lense that no one had bothered to fix. “Hello, Bogo,” she spat in a low, menacing voice. 

It took some effort to keep his face neutral. “It’s been a while.”

“Really? It seems like yesterday when you took me away in cuffs.”  
Bogo scowled. “You nearly destroyed the entire city.”

“I nearly saved it!”

“You injured dozens of mammals with public feral attacks, traumatized over a dozen more, who now have to deal with the things they did while under the effects of your poison, and NEARLY CAUSED A CIVIL WAR!” Bogo emphasized his roar with a fist slammed into the table hard enough to make it shake, rising to his feet to tower over the unbowed sheep. 

Bellwether hadn’t even flinched. In fact, she stood in her seat to glare back at him. “And how many mammals would have been saved in the future with stronger regulations on predators? How many robberies, assaults, and murders would be prevented from happening?”

“How many were caused by your actions?”

Bellwether sat back down with a huff. “Why are you even here? I figured you would be perfectly happy to leave me to rot.”

Bogo took a deep breath, reigning in his temper. He sat back down as well. “You know why. I want answers. I want to know why you did this.” He sighed, rubbing his sore temples. His face was grave, sad even. “Why did you do this to me, Dawn? This isn’t the Dawn I know.”

She folded her arms, unable to meet his eyes. “I’ll throw your words back at you. You know why.”

Bogo eyed her, confused. “What do you mean?”

She looked him dead in the eye. “If you don’t remember, I’m not going to tell you.”

His breath caught. “The mauling.”

Bellwether nodded, her gaze growing more intense. “Exactly.”

Bogo scratched his chin, pondering. “I remember that. It’s why I decided to go into the ZPD, and you into politics. It’s when we started dating. You seemed to have even stronger resolve after that. How did that lead into all this?”

Bellwether’s face softened slightly, and she let out a sigh. “Fine. You want answers? I’ll give them. After you got out of the hospital, I was determined to make the world a better place, just like your oh-so-precious ace officer is. I campaigned for mayor every year. I had the know-how to make the economy bloom, clean up the streets, and fix the education system. But not once did I get elected. Do you remember what they said?”

“You were too weak,” Bogo recalled. “I voted for you, you know.”

“Well, gee! Thanks for your contribution, citizen!” she said sarcastically. “Anyway, I never got elected. People didn’t think that a sheep had the guts to lead them. Until, that is, I ran into Lionheart.”

“He asked you to be his campaign partner.” Bogo deduced. 

She nodded again. “He said I covered for his weaknesses well. He was popular, and charismatic, but he was just more of the same. He didn’t know how to go about making any changes, and he was inexperienced. I was organized, smart, and, best of all, I had a plan. Together, we actually managed to clean this city up. Our crowning jewel was the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. I spent weeks drafting it, and even longer schmoozing to make sure it would pass public muster. It was the bill that would prove to the people who doubted me that one small mammal really could make a difference. People loved the idea. But do you know who claimed credit for it? Lionheart! And do you know what he said when I confronted him? Go ahead. Guess.”

Bogo just shook his head, unsure how to reply. 

“Actually, you’re right. He. Said. Nothing. He just kept walking, and almost stepped on me a couple of times. When he got fed up, he picked me up and threw me across the room, then just left.”

Bogo’s eyes widened. “You showed up to dinner once with a broken shoulder. You said you fell down the stairs.”

She nodded grimly. “That wasn’t the only time either. Name-calling wasn’t the worst thing going on in that office.”

A red cloud filled Bogo’s vision. His fist once again slammed into the table, this time leaving a sizable dent. “I’ll rip him apart…”

Bellwether looked genuinely surprised. “Really? That’s all it took to make you turn on Lionheart? If I’d known that, I’d have made that story up years ago.”

Bogo’s rage screeched to a halt. “What?”

“Yeah, Mason. I was messing with you. I didn’t think you’d be dumb enough to actually believe it.” She had the gall to laugh in his face. “Like I’m going to suddenly open up to you after you dragged me here in cuffs, just because you asked? Please. I’d sooner talk to the bunny. At least she isn’t a traitor.”

Bogo was… stunned, to say the least. He was too shocked to even be angry. His mouth moved, but no words came out. “What… happened to you?” he said at last. “You never used to be so callous. You aren’t the Dawn I knew.”

Bellwether pushed her glasses further up her muzzle, giving him a smug grin. “Wouldn’t you like to know. Guards! Take me back to my cell.”

Bogo sat and watched as a pair of guards led her away. The only thing he was capable of thinking was: What just happened?

 

Bogo turned the heat of the shower as high as it could possibly go. He wanted it to burn.

He leaned against the wall, the scalding pain without taking his mind off of the pain within. 

Yet his mind would not stray from the events with Bellwether. What possibly could have turned the sweet, clever ewe he’d known into the monstrous mastermind he’d seen in that room?

He shook his head, water spraying off his horns in all directions. His teeth ground together, his eyes clenched shut. He wiped one eye with the side of his arm. His breath came through in ragged gasps. He pounded his fist on the shower wall. Dammit Mason! Control yourself!

It was several minutes before he was able to calm down. He loosed a deep sigh, running a hand over his face. I could really use a drink. Heh. Ironic that I quit drinking for her.

He stepped out of the shower, throwing on a random set of clothes that he barely bothered to look at. Where had things gone wrong? What had happened?

He thought back to Bellwether’s words, and one thing stood out to him: The mauling. Whether she had been lying or not, that event had changed her. 

It had happened when they were in their twenties, on what they thought was an empty beach. Their assailants had ambushed them so effectively that Bogo barely even managed to register them as a trio of large felines. They had been lucky to only lose their money, and not their lives. As it was, Bogo had found himself in the hospital for weeks afterwards. Bellwether had recieved several broken ribs, and a concussion. Bogo had severe bruising and lacerations all over his body, a bite wound on his neck, and a broken leg. 

He poured himself a glass of brandy, sitting down in his living room with the TV on something dull, purely for background noise as he pondered this extremely confusing situation. 

There was no doubt in his mind that she was still hiding something. He knew her too well not to believe that. But what could it be? Lionheart’s abuses were doubtlessly part of it, even if she claimed that they weren’t. But there was obviously more. 

He had been too heavily sedated while they were in the hospital to see her reaction to it all, but upon his release she had been ecstatic to see him again. Their relationship had been going swimmingly until their separate career paths had caused them to grow apart. 

His mind cycled through dozens of possibilities. Each was possible, but he didn’t have enough information to settle on anything concrete. There were too many missing pieces to the puzzle. His answers had to be somewhere in those missing weeks. 

Bellwether likely wouldn’t give him the time of day. There was no way she would give him those answers, not after recent events. He also highly doubted she would want them on video. The interrogation room was recorded by security cameras at all times. 

There had to be a way… Some way to find out the reasons behind her actions.

At that moment, a thought struck him. Bellwether would never change on her own, and arguing against her ideals wouldn’t work. Perhaps it was time for a change of tactics. Instead of fighting against her, maybe he should try and work with her; let her reveal her reasons at her own pace. 

Bogo did not often smile, but a small smirk slowly started to emerge on his face. He quickly picked up the phone and dialed. “Warden Hornofski? It’s Chief Bogo. I need you to do me a personal favor…”

 

Dawn Bellwether was rarely frightened these days. She had been crushed, despaired, sorrowful, and enraged, but never scared. 

When officers forced out of her cell, manacled her, and tossed her in the back of a police transport van, she wasn’t ashamed to admit that she had some small amount of fear in her heart. She had attempted to oppress an entire race of people, and, though she herself wasn’t ashamed of her actions, she had no doubt that there were some who were perfectly willing to kill her for what she’d done. Perhaps these officers were going to take her out to some field, putting her out of their misery and leaving her where she would likely never be found. 

On the way to whatever fate these officers The ride was long, almost an hour. The door was locked tight, but other than that she wasn’t particularly secured. The two tigers who had snatched her were obviously not concerned for her safety as she was tossed about the small, mobile prison. Eventually, during a stop that must have been at a red light, she managed to climb onto one of the benches and hang on for dear life, thankfully not sustaining anything worse than a few minor bruises. Still, the next morning would likely not be pleasant… if she saw it, that is.   
And then the van rumbled to the stop, and the engine shut off with a note of finality. At that moment, Bellwether’s breathing hitched.. Her heart thudded in her chest, and a cold sweat soaked her brow. This was it: The end of the line.

They blindfolded her, before dragging her out of the van by her arms. She heard birds tweeting, and wood cracking. Was she out in the woods somewhere? A door opened with a loud creak. Bellwether was set down in a wooden chair. Neither of the officers said a word. Neither did she. She may have been afraid, but she’d be damned if she let them have the satisfaction of seeing it.

The creaky door swung shut once again. 

Bellwether sat in the chair, barely a minor tremor visible as she waited for her executioner. 

A familiar voice spoke from only a few feet away. “Did those blasted idiots forget to take the blindfold off?” There was a sigh. “I’m sorry about that.” With the blindfold taken away, she was finally able to see who had her brought here. “Bogo!?”

The buffalo scratched the back of his neck, as if unsure what to say. “In the flesh?” he decided at last. 

Bellwether wasn’t sure what to say either, so she settled for slugging him in the shoulder, not caring if it was assaulting an officer. “What’s the big idea, having me kidnapped and brought all the way out here?”

Bogo sat stock-still for a moment. “You… don’t know what this place is, do you?”

Bellwether tilted her head. “Uh...no? What is it?”

Bogo coughed awkwardly. “It’s the...well...the…” He muttered the end of the sentence under his breath. 

Bellwether cupped a cuffed hoof to her ear. “Speak up, Bogo.”

He muttered again. 

“What was that?”

“It’s the conjugal visit cabin.”

Bellwether could have sworn she heard a record scratch. “The what now?”

“We had some issues having conjugal visit rooms in the prison itself, so we had to move them out to a more remote location. Don’t try to escape. The area is heavily guarded. You’ll be searched before you’re brought back to the prison.”

Bellwether couldn’t get over one fact: “You brought me to the conjugal visit cabin!?”

Bogo sighed. “Yes. That’s what I said.”

Bellwether struggled for words. “Why?”

Bogo’s courage was failing him. Every instinct was telling him that this was a bad idea. “Well… for its intended purpose. I figured that, if I couldn’t force you to see things my way, maybe I could… help?” He shook his head in frustration. “No. This was a ridiculous idea. I’m sorry for having you dragged out here. I’ll have the guards take you back to your cell.”

“No.”

He turned back to her. “No?”

The sheep nodded, leaning back and crossing her legs with a rather suggestive smirk. “I don’t think you’re deaf, Mason.”

Now it was Bogo’s turn to be at a loss for words. “Are you sure?” he asked incredulously.

Bellwether seemed to consider that for a moment. “I guess I’m willing to give you another shot. You’re not deceptive enough to be trying to trick me into something, and if anyone finds out about this, your career will be ruined. So all I have to do is speak up if you try to double-cross me somehow. You can be a good character witness for any future parole hearings. Plus I get to get laid. So it looks like it’s all wins for me here.”

Bogo gave a wry half-smirk. “You’ve really thought this through. It’s almost like you expected this.”

“I thought it was really unlikely, but still possible.”

Bogo rested his arm on one leg, looking Bellwether in the eye. “You’re much more manipulative than I remember.”

“Things change, I guess.”

Bogo chuckled. “I guess they do. That only leaves one question.”

Bellwether raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that?”

“Do you want me to take the cuffs off, or leave them on?”

Bellwether matched the sly grin he wore. “These walls soundproof?”

“They are.”

“Then leave them on.”

Their lips slammed together like two trucks in a head-on collision. Bellwether’s orange prison shirt couldn’t come off past her cuffed hooves, so it was instead yanked up over her head and shoulders, binding her arms above and behind her head. 

The buffalo easily lifted her up, casting her prison-issue pants and underwear away, her glasses tossed off to one side. One of his large hooves ran up her side, caressing one of her small breasts. 

They pulled their muzzles apart to breathe for a moment. A string of saliva still connected them. “You’re more aggressive than I remember.” Bellwether commented.

“Things change.” Bogo replied with a smirk. 

Bellwether reached a hoof down to spread her dripping cunny lips. “Well don’t stop now. Let’s get to the main event.”

Bogo undid the buckle on his belt, slowly sliding it out and tossing it aside. “I give the orders here, prisoner.”

He spotted a telltale shiver that she tried to hide. He knew exactly how much she liked tough talk. His pants and shirt hit the floor, revealing his rippling muscles, and black fur lined with scars in clawmark patterns; the result of the mauling from so long ago. 

But Bellwether’s eyes were drawn to something else; the monstrous member between his legs. Despite her size, she wasn’t scared. Even if it had been a while, she’d taken it before. She climbed up to rest her knees on the chair, hiking up her hindquarters to give him better access. 

Bogo took his time, looming over her from behind. Bellwether shivered pleasurably as his giant shadow overtook her entire body. His gigantic member pressed against her nethers with almost teasing gentleness compared to the heated ferver from before. It was rather obvious that he was drawing things out on purpose. She wiggled her rump to make him hurry up. 

With a devious grin, Bogo brought his hips forward, grimacing as her tight wetness encompassed him. Bellwether let out a noise that was halfway between a groan and a scream as he stretched her wide. “Are you okay?” He asked in a husky voice.

“I’m fine.” Bellwether replied, her voice as strained as her privates. “It’s just… been a while. Give me a sec to get used to it.”

“I feel I’m giving you quite a few secs.”

Bellwether shot him a withering look. “Really?”

“Sorry. Spending too much time around Wilde.”

He easily changed the subject with a slight thrust of his hips. Bellwether yelped, but judging by her lolling tongue and wide grin, it was a good yelp. He kept things slow for the moment, with simple back-and-forth motions. 

Bellwether let out breathy moans with every single move he made, like he was squashing the air out of her. As he felt her loosen up a little, he decided to get a bit more fancy. He grabbed a fistful of her head wool, twisting his hips side to side as he pulled in and out. Bellwether didn’t seem to have the concentration to even moan. She just squeaked and gasped with each thrust. Bogo’s grimace deepened. “Dawn… I think… I’m going to…”

The sheep’s head nodded vigorously, bouncing with the force of his thrusts as she gave her consent. 

Bogo exploded inside her. Her belly even seemed to swell a bit. Warm, sticky fluid leaked from the spot where their privates joined as she was overfilled. 

In the aftermath, Bogo set her on his lap, his burly arms wrapped around her in an almost protective manner. Both of their chests heaved from the exhaustion brought by their lovemaking. 

Bellwether patted Bogo’s arm. “You still know me well.”

Bogo snorted. “I’m not so sure I do. At least not anymore.”

Bellwether shrugged. “Gotta get to know the new me, I guess.”

The buffalo nodded. “I don’t suppose I’ve earned any answers yet?”

Bellwether couldn’t help a laugh. “Not yet, Buffalo Butt. You’re gonna have to work a bit harder for that.”

Bogo chuckled wryly. “Fair enough, I suppose.”


End file.
